


Magdalene Asylums

by Ebyru



Series: Asylum/ep 17 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Gen, M/M, Season 7 Spoilers, Spoilers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds the healer he's looking for, and someone he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magdalene Asylums

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> This is what I half-wish would happen in episode 17, but maybe they'll surprise me and make it better.

Dean should have known by ‘Jimmy’ that the face would be familiar. But it wasn’t an uncommon name, so how could Dean prepare for this?

And so here Dean stands, face to face with his resurrected best friend, hoping Castiel can bring Sam back from the living hell he’s facing. It’s just supposed to be a means to an end. Dean isn’t supposed to feel so emotional about seeing Castiel again after so long. The fact that Castiel doesn’t even know who Dean is really doesn’t help the matter.

“My brother, Sam,” Dean sighs, trying to pretend like he doesn’t know exactly who he’s speaking to, like this is their first meeting, “he’s in a psych ward right now. I want to know if you can heal people’s minds.”

“I’ve touched people’s brains countless times, removed tumors and cancer,” Castiel—Jimmy—whatever he wants to be called, rubs his chin in a very human fashion. “I’ve never had to delve further than just regular human anatomy. The mind is a complex tangle of things. It could be risky.”

Dean is upset by the announcement. But most of all, he’s disappointed from the absence of connection between them. It’s been so long, and he’s still hurt, but he didn’t expect it to be like this when (and if) they ever met again. For a moment, Dean considers finding some other source to aid him, but this is his last option. There is no one else; he’d asked everyone he knew.

“Do you still want my help?” Castiel asks after a moment, watching Dean’s expression change from annoyance to acceptance.

“Yeah, I do,” Dean replies. “I just need to know something.” He straightens up, running a hand through his hair, licking his dry lips. “You don’t remember me? You don’t remember Sam?”

“I’ve met you?” Castiel blinks, tilting his head.

And it’s back. Just like that, Dean can see the man he once knew. Dean doesn’t want the moment to end, feels it being chased away by his own intense staring, but Castiel breaks through the silence. “No, I think you’re mistaking me with someone else.”

Dean doesn’t know what comes over him then. He’s fisting in Castiel’s shirt, watching Castiel’s eyes widen in distress, and crushing his lips down on the ex-angel’s in hopes of it bringing back the fond memories they previously shared. Not that they had ever managed to kiss before the Leviathan took over Castiel.

Castiel is glaring at Dean when he pulls back, shoving Dean as far away as he possibly can. “I don’t know who you think I am, but I’m definitely not _that_ man. Get out of here before I call the police.”

And just as easily as he’d found a solution, Dean is now without one again. Back to square one; Sam insane, Castiel gone, Bobby dead, and Dean left to solve it all on his own.

  


**Author's Note:**

> drabble and title inspired by Asilos Magdalena by The Mars Volta


End file.
